Cinderella of Egypt
by ShandyCandy
Summary: Yugi, made a slave in her own home, is allowed to go to the market on her birthday with her best friend Ryou. When they meet two strangers, what will happen? Puzzle, Tender, Mentioned Puppy. Vivian and slight Tea bash. Don't like don't read. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CINDERELLA!
1. Chapter 1

Shandy: Sorry that we haven't updated 'The Mystical Forest' yet. *doges tomato* But this story was just hanging around our computer.

Candy: And we thought to put it on here.

Shandy: We will be updating on 'The Mysical Forest' soon, though.

Candy: Also we decided to try something new.

Shandy: We wanted to see if we copied and pasted the story in a color, in this case purple, it would show up in purple.

Candy: Enjoy the story!

 _ **653856965965926375365356793**_

 _ **Once upon a time, in ancient Egypt, there was a young girl named Yugi. Yugi lived in a small house with her father, a merchant. While her father was away, her mother would watch Yugi talk and play with the small variety of animals that lived in Egypt. As Yugi grew, she became a beautiful, kind and happy young woman. One day, her mother grew ill, and within two weeks she had past away. Yugi and her father were devastated, and for many days just held each other for reassurance. One day, a year later, her father came home from one of his trips with three young ladies. One of them was a widowed mother, the other two her daughters. Yugi's father married the widow, and they lived like that for several months. Then, on Yugi's 15th birthday, a stranger appeared on their front door.**_

" _ **Are you ?" He had asked, reaching behind him. Yugi had nodded, and a small package with a letter was given to her gently. A sollom expression was upon his face as he did this.**_

" _ **I am truly sorry for your loss." He said before turning and leaving. Her stepsisters and stepmother surrounded her as she opened the package. Inside was a small painting of a lilac, her favorite flower, and a beautiful necklace. The pendant on the necklace was odd in shape, with an eye in the center (the eyepiece from the millennium puzzle), but that made her love it all the more. She put the necklace on and opened the letter only for tears to shed from her eyes. Her father had been killed by raiders, and had wanted to give her the two items as a final gift.**_

 _ **At that precise moment, Yugi's life turned towards the worst.**_

 _ **She became a servant in her own home, and she could only save a few of her mother's and father's belongings before her stepmother could sell them. They were a picture of her family, Her mother's favorite dress, five of her father's favorite books, and the gifts he had sent to her. And now, two years later, her life was about to change.**_

94758638663956205623056396639656309663965639

Shandy: The wording on this was purple when we copied and pasted.

Candy: Hopefully it stays purple when we post it.

Shandy: Please review about how much you liked the intro.

Candy: And if the wording was purple when you read it.

Both: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Shandy: welcome to chapter two of 'Cinderella of Egypt'!

Candy: Sorry that we haven't updated 'The Mystical Forest' Like we promised, but we just got a new phone and I'm transfering some of my fan fictions onto it. It's gonna be a while before I update.

Shandy: Reviews!

 **Dark Yugi: Thank You!**

Candy: And now on with the story!

84659823658365856306580138857157175038750137

A 17 year old girl stretched, getting the kinks out of her back as she thought about what chores she would have to do. Her long black hair that was tipped in amethyst was tied back in a ponytail, and her lightning like golden bangs were soon hidden under a purple bandanna. Her wide amethyst eyes were rubbed by hard working hands in an attempt to wipe all sleep out of them. She stumbled on over and in front of a mirror, where she began to brush all tangles out of her hair. The girl's face was surprisingly chubby, and as she smiled in the mirror, her whole face lit up.

Today was a special day.

Quickly, but quietly, she opened the door and left her extremely small room and walked towards the stables. There proudly stood her father's horse, another thing she had kept her stepmother from selling, and she gently began to pet it.

"Good morning, Jaden." She said to the chocolate brown horse, petting the maine that was a lighter brown. The horse neighed quietly, the brown and black eyes staring caringly at his master's daughter.

"Do you know what today is?" she whispered to the horse. Jaden stomped his feet eagerly, excited for what was to come. Yugi giggled and looked around before holding out her hand, which had oats in it. The horse ate it out of her hand and Yugi giggled again.

"Yugi!" Someone shouted inside the house.

"Coming step-mother!" Yugi shouted behind her back. She gave the horse one final pet on It's nose before hurrying inside. She entered the kitchens and said hello to Ryou, a girl with long, snowy white hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Yugi's stepmother had bought Ryou from the slave market, and was the only other servant in the house besides Yugi, and Yugi was grateful for the help. She then entered the dining area to see her stepmother and stepsisters waiting patiently.

Her stepmother had long black hair and piercing emerald eyes that always seemed to be narrowed in disappointment. Today she was wearing yellow, pink, and blue garbs that showed her figure perfectly. The eldest daughter had short brown hair and sparkling azure eyes that could hold severe harshness when intended. She wore revealing bright pink garbs with blue edges. The youngest, and nicest stepsister in Yugi's opinion had blonde hair that was currently in pigtails, and her eyes were a gentle blue with a slight green tint to them. She was wearing dark green garbs that were perfect for playing outside. She went nice on Yugi and Ryou, and pretended to be mean to the two servants because Yugi had begged her to do so after the other had defended her from an unfair punishment only to be punished herself.

"Good morning stepmother, stepsisters." Yugi said, bowing slightly. "What do you need?" The step mother sighed, obviously unhappy about what today was.

"Prepare an easy breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Today is your birthday, and as a present, both you and the slave have the day off. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

"Of course." Yugi said, bowing again before helping Ryou with the simple dinner. When they were done they both giggled and went for the stables. Yugi began to saddle Jaden while Ryou moved a small wooden beam to show a small bag of money, a early birthday present from the youngest stepsister, Rebecca. Yugi walked over to a small hole and knocked twice. Three mice appeared, and all were boys.

"Good morning Malik, Marik, Mariku." Yugi said to her childhood friends, giving them each a small piece of cheese. They squeaked in reply and Yugi giggled before walking on over to Jaden and climbing on. She then helped Ryou up, and they slowly began thy ride to town, exited for the day of fun ahead.

3563563563956965365253852387537583675

Atemu sighed as he walked through the busy streets of the town, his best friend and current bodyguard, Bakura, standing next to him. They were both wearing cloaks to hide there easily recognisable hair that, if revealed, would cause a huge mob to chase them. Bakura was the head of the royal guard, and had a huge selection of fangirls. Not as huge as Atemu's though. Atemu was the Prince of Egypt, and, strangely for his age of 18, single. His father sent them both out of the palace once a week ever since Atemu's 15th birthday, hoping that someone would catch their attention so that he could have grandchildren. Atemu was currently looking at the many stalls when something caught his eye. There were two young girls looking at jewelry. One had long, snowy white hair and chocolate brown eyes, while the other had long black hair that was tipped in Amethyst. It was in a ponytail, and it looked like some golden bangs were hidden in a purple bandana. She had wide Amethyst eyes, and Atemu could only gawk at the similarities. His own hair was tri colored, only it stood up in spikes, and was tipped in crimson, the same color as his narrowed eyes. He had a few of his lightning like gold bangs wave through his hair. Bakura was similar to the other girl, only he had slightly raised silver hair and narrowed cold, brown eyes. The tri colored girl picked up a beautiful golden bracelet with some purple stones and spoke to the seller. The shop owner spoke and her face deflated. The girl seemed to sigh before she put the bracelet down and began to walk away, the albino girl following. Atemu shook himself out of his thoughts and walked over to the stall that the two girls were looking at earlier.

"Can I help you?" The shop owner asked. Atemu pointed to the bracelet and the shop owner's eyes narrowed. "A Lot of people want that today." He mumbled under his breath before he spoke the price. "5 gold, two silver."

"Done." Atemu said as he reached into his cloak pocket and took out the needed money. He handed it to the merchant before taking his prize gently. He turned to Bakura.

"Did you lose them?" He asked. Bakura shook his head. "Let's go get them." Bakura nodded and began to lead himself and Atemu through the streets to find them eating dates by a brown horse that were next to their two horses, Anubis and Akeifa. They walked up to the two girls.

"Excuse me, young ladies." Atemu said grabbing their attention. "I just thought that I'd give you this." He held out the bracelet and Yugi gasped, one hand up to her mouth. She slowly reached for the bracelet and took it from Atemu, her eyes shining with a few tears of joy.

"H-How… Why… Oh, Thank you!" Yugi said happily, shaking Atemu's hand.

"May I ask why that bracelet is important?" Bakura said indifferently. Atemu glared at him slightly, but Yugi didn't seem to mind.

"It used to be my mother's. My stepmom sold it when father died. Just… thank you." Yugi said, giving Atemu a quick hug before putting it in the saddle bag. Atemu blushed slightly before recovering.

"Anything for a beautiful lady like yourself." Ryou's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are your names?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Yami, and this here is my best friend, Akeifa." Atemu decided to go with his middle name and the name of Bakura's horse.

"Thank you for the gift. Now, if you don't mind, we have some more shopping to do." Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand, and was about to drag Yugi away when someone let out a loud squee.

"PRINCE ATEMU AND GUARD BAKURA ARE SOMEWHERE IN TOWN!" Atemu and Bakura mentally cursed, turning around to see that there was a mob of girls searching for them. They began to panic slightly, and Yugi and Ryou seemed to notice.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked. Atemu kept his cool and turned to face Yugi.

"It"s the prince's and the head of guard's fanclub." He said, walking over to his horse. He pulled out a small necklace that had a ring connected to if from his saddle bag.

"In that case we should head to safer ground." Ryou climbed up on Jaden. Yugi was about to follow when-

"Wait!" Yugi turned to look at Atemu. He gave Yugi the necklace, and when she gave him a questioning look, he explained.

"To remember me." Yugi smiled before she reached into the saddlebag and pulled out the necklace her father gave her. She gave it to Atemu, who was shocked.

"To remember me." Atemu smiled and took the necklace carefully. _Like I could ever forget you._ He thought. Ryou pulled on the reins, and they were soon galloping away. Atem watched them until he could no longer see them and climbed upon Anubis.

"Let's go back to the castle before the mob spots us." Bakura nodded and got on Akefia, and they were soon in front of the palace gates.

475475858075237582758258728572

Shandy: Ok, now they've met.

Candy: Man, can you be ever so dull some times.

Shandy: *sticks toung out*

Candy: Any way, thanks for reading!

Both: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Shandy: And I welcome you to chapter 3!

Candy: The transfer is taking longer than we thought, but 'The Mystical Forest' will be updated before the next chapter!

Shandy: We promise that. Now, reviews!

 **Mirialia Plaolini: Thank you, and I love your name.**

 **Dark Yugi: Aww, thanks!**

 **Stephie|9816: Thank you!**

 **hama431: I will, and I'm sorry, but I don't give out spoilers. You'll just have to wait and see.**

Candy: Thank you all for reviewing!

Shandy: Now, on with the story!

6846856825678478476402764768

By the time they got home it was dinner time, and all Yugi would do was stay in her room and admire the ring on the necklace. It was gold with two crimson jewels and a diamond in the center. Around the rest of the ring were swirling designs, and Yugi couldn't help but trace them over and over and over again. Malik, Marik, and Mariku scurried up to her, curious as to what had the girl's attention. Yugi giggled and pet each of them on the head.

"I met someone in the market today." Yugi began. "He bought my mother's bracelet for me when I couldn't afford it. He gave me this and told me to remember him. As if I could forget, his crimson eyes were so...I don't know, but I hope I'll be able to see him again." Yugi sighed dreamily. Today was definitely awesome.

658923658826583685856286592658

Aknamkanon stared at his son thoughtfully. Said son seemed to be in a dreamland, and was paying no attention to the meeting at hand.

"Atemu." Aknamkanon said sternly, stopping the meeting. Atemu hummed in acknowledgement. "Do you have anything to say?" Atemu shook his head, the dreamy look never leaving his crimson eyes. He saw guard Bakura smirk and whisper something to High Priest Seth, a tall man with short brown hair and colbalt blue eyes that delivered a harsh glare when necessary.

"Cousin, did something happen in town?" Seth asked Atemu with a small smirk. Atemu snapped out of the daydream and glared at both Seth and Bakura.

"That's none of your business."

"It would explain why your not paying attention." Simone, Aknamkanon's advisor, said.

"He found someone in the town today," Bakura said, evil smirk and all across his face. Atemu's glare intensified on the guard, and if looks could kill, Bakura would've died a horrible death.

"What's her name?" Aknamkanon asked, his mind far, far away from what the meeting had previously been about. It was silent for several seconds as the prince thought, and all who were present stared at him eagerly. Then Atemu opened his mouth.

"I never asked for her name." Several groans emitted through the courtroom. The prince and his forgetfulness were famous in the palace, and it wasn't a surprise that he had forgotten to ask.

"Can you spot her in a crowd of girls?" Simone asked.

"Yes."

"Tch. With your forgetfulness who knows." Seth said. Atemu stood up, chair scraping the floor, and his crimson eyes narrowed in a harsh glare that even surprised Aknamkanon.

"You tell me when you see her innocent and expressive purple eyes, her pure soul that shows kindness to even the worst of criminals, and her beautiful hair that you won't be able to spot her in a million girls." He almost shouted before turning and leaving, and everyone could tell he was going to his room as he turned right before the doors slammed shut. Seth blinked a couple times, the only way you could tell he was shocked.

"Well, now we know that our prince is going to be lovesick all day tomorrow." Simone said, earning questioning looks from everyone except Aknadin, Aknamkanon's brother.

"He's just like his father." Aknadin commented casually, earning a half glare from the Pharaoh.

"Let's just continue the meeting." Aknamkanon said, and everyone left the subject alone.

For the moment.

43549744646496746749644867464969496497474

"Yugi!"

"Yugi!"

"Yugi!"

That's what Yugi woke to every morning she slept in, which was at least three times a week. She sighed and grabbed the ring-necklace in her hand as she walked over to her mirror, putting it on. She brushed her hair to make it look presentable, and then began to head downstairs, as to not keep her stepmother and stepsisters waiting.

"Yugi!"

"Yugi!"

"Yugi!"

Yugi entered the dining hall and bowed lowly.

"Go on and do the laundry, then sweep the floors, feed the animals, dust everything, and do the dishes. When you are done come back and I will give you more chores." Mai said dismissively, and Yugi bowed again before going to do just that. Yugi was busy the whole day, not a single interruption from anyone or anything, and she was quite happy about it. It meant that she was doing everything _perfectly._

57694946464694464674646467745674848484584

Aknamkanon entered his son's room. Said son was looking out the window and into the rising son, the dreamy yet longing look never leaving his face, In his hand was a purple flower and around his neck was the necklace Yugi had given him. The pharaoh walked over, and was soon standing next to his love stricken son.

"What am I supposed to do, father?" Atemu asked after a moments silence, twiddling the flower in his hand.

"I do have a few ideas, but you should come up with it. She's your girl, you have to chase her." Aknamkanon said with a laugh. Atemu pouted before his face became a thoughtful one.

"What if we were to host a ball, and invite every girl in the land?" Atemu asked. Aknamkanon smiled.

"That is a wonderful plan, son. But, promise me that you'll introduce me to her before you kiss."

"Father!" Aknamkanon laughed before patting his embarrassed son on the back.

"I'll go tell the court of you decision. Dose next week sound like a good time for the ball?" Atemu shook his head.

"Tomorrow, or the day after that, but not later than that." Aknamkanon sighed. Yes, his son was _just_ like him.

"Ok, but if anyone asks, it was your idea." The Pharaoh said jokingly. Atemu rolled his eyes, but a smile appeared on his face none-the-less.

"Thanks, father."

"Your Welcome." And the Pharaoh then left the room rubbing his head. He could already feel the headache he was going to get from the council from this. It was worth it, though.

He wanted to see his grandchildren before he was Mummified.

6496469649496746464464786794964

Shandy: Thanks for reading the story!

Candy: Please review!

Both: Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Shandy: Welcome to the next chapter of 'Cinderella of Egypt'

Candy: See? We told you we would update 'The Mystical Forest' Before our next post!

Shandy: Anyway, Reviews!

 **InuYoiushi: Thank you, I can't wait to, either.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Dark Yugi: Thanks, and Atemu will be teased in the future! It is definite!**

Candy: Is that it?

Shandy: I think so, why?

Candy: It's time for the story!

7588865595656556559

The next day Yugi woke up early, and in an overly happy mood. Not even she knew why, but the feeling that something fun was going to happen today never left the air around her as she hummed random songs. Even Tea smiled slightly when she saw Yugi, as the stepsister was usually in a grim mood around the girl. Then, while she was sweeping the entryway, a carriage stopped in front of the house. Yugi was confused as a man walked up to her. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair with honey brown eyes. In his hand was a piece of parchment. He handed it to her with a smile before announcing.

"All the ladies, slaves and noble woman alike, are invited to come to the palace for the royal ball tonight." He was about to leave when he looked both ways before leaning down to whisper. "There's a good 'n strong rumor that the prince is hopin' to find some lady he met in the marketplace, but then again, that's just a rumor." He then went back to the carriage with a smirk on his face. Spreading the rumor: Check. Inviting all ladies in the land….. the man sighed. There were lots more girls who needed to be invited. Yugi blinked in shock for a moment. _All_ the ladies in the land? Including slaves? Well, the rumor made sense, she mused, going back in the house. She then became excited. Her stepsisters and stepmother would be giddy at the rumor, which meant that Ryou had less than a 3% chance to get punished instead of the usual 20% chance.

"Stepmother! Stepsisters! I have great news~!" It was silent for a moment before Yugi added "It's about a ball coming up~!" In less than five seconds, all three were there. Ryou was in the background dusting as Yugi handed her stepmother the invite. "All the girls, including slaves, are invited! There's a rumor that the prince is looking for a certain girl he met in the marketplace! Ryou and I can help with your dresses!" Rebecca frowned.

"But what about you?" Yugi was about to answer when Vivian butted in.

"With you two helping us with our dresses all day, you will have no time for chores, so while we are at the ball you will be doing chores." Ryou stopped what she was doing as both Yugi and Ryou's eyes widened. They couldn't go…

"Of course, stepmother. Let's hurry and get those dresses ready." Yugi said, fake smile on her face. Rebecca sent the two girls an apologizing smile and they both shrugged. Ryou, Yugi knew, would come up with something to cheer each other up while her stepmom and stepsisters were away.

3658236588056802805802050385801

Atemu looked out and at the land from his bedroom door, watching as the many carriages dropped off the wealthy, and the pour walked to the palace gates.

"Looking for her?" Atemu looked behind him to see Seth walk forward before looking back outside and nodded. "well, good luck with that."

"Going to go argue with your puppy?" Atemu asked with a slight smirk. Seth glared at him before nodding.

"Tell me when you see her." It wasn't a question and Atemu rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

875086536556368236805

The second Yugi's stepmother and stepsisters left, Ryou had dragged them down to the basement, a place that no one wanted to go to because even if you had the brightest lantern it was hard to see what was there.

"I forgot to show you this on your birthday, but today seems like the right time to show you." Yugi just stared at her friend, confused as Ryou lit a lantern before going to light candles and other lanterns all over the place. Yugi gasped. It was… magical. Treasures that her dad must've treasured deeply were down here, from old books to paintings and instruments were strewn all over the place. Even some of her mum's jewelry was down here.

"And that's not the best of it." Ryou seemed giddy as she handed a big and heavy book to Yugi. Yugi blew the dust off it to see what the title was.

'The facts and wonders of mythical creatures' was written at the top in beautiful cursive, and Yugi opened up to see that it was a diary of her mother's. Though it was old and hard to read, Yugi was able to catch parts of it and became mystified. Suddenly, a huge bang sounded above there heads. Putting the book down gently on a stool with a purple cushion on it, she followed Ryou upstairs and outside, where a woman with long blonde hair and slightly narrowed violet eyes was rubbing her head.

"Next time she summons me she better put out a cushion to fall on." The woman mumbled to herself, brushing off her white top and purple skirt. She looked around a little before she spotted Yugi and Ryou standing and gaping. She walked up to Yugi with a smile on her face as if she was an aunt seeing her niece for the first time since she was five.

"Yugi!" She said, hugging the confused girl. "It's been so long since I've seen your chubby face! Look how much you've grown!" The girl continued to fawn over Yugi until Ryou cleared her throat. The woman looked at Ryou.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?" The woman slapped her head in forgetfulness before letting go of Yugi.

"I am Mai, Anada's… Where is your mother, Yugi?" Mai asked, looking around.

"She's in the afterlife. So is father." Mai looked at Yugi, surprised, before she gave Yugi a tight hug.

"OH, I'm sooooooo sorry! If I had known I would've been here sooner to take care of you!" Mai paused for a moment before looking curiously at Yugi. "Who is looking after you?"

"Stepmother Vivian, and her daughters Tea and Rebecca. Father married her a year after mom died."

"Have they taken care of you?" Mai asked with concern.

"Ye-"

"If you call making her a servant in her own house being taken care of, then Ya, she has." Ryou interrupted. Mai looked shocked before she became livid.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" She shouted, springing up and looking around.

"Gone." Yugi answered.

"WHERE TO?"

"First, you have to answer our questions." Ryou said.

"Wait….. who are you?" Mai asked.

"I'm Ryou, and Yugi's step mom bought me from the slave market, now, who are you?"

"I am Mai, Anada's best friend and adventure partner. We destroyed demons, healed the sick, fed the hungry, conquered the wilderness, defeated the evil fairy king…. Oh, and I am the guardian angel for this little cutie." Mai pinched Yugi's baby-fat cheeks and Yugi looked up at her, curious.

"Guardian angel?"

"Didn't you read your mom's journal?" Yugi shook her head.

"It's too old and dusty to." Mai sighed.

"I'll take care of it later, now, something is troubling you two…. what?" And so, Yugi and Ryou told her about the visit to the market and the ball, how they were banned from going, etc. At the end, Mai was livid, but calmed herself down before an Idea hit her.

"What if I could get you two to the ball without being recognized?" Yugi and Ryou looked at each other before looking back at Mai.

"Can you?" Mai noded with a smile and held her hand out before a wand fell out of the air and into her hand.

"Now, I want you to go and get one of your mother's dresses, some slippers, and a piece of jewelry for each of you." When Ryou and Yugi were done, Mai waved her wand.

"Bib, Bob, Boodaloo!" magic swirled around the girls and there dresses, and when the magic was done, Mai observed her work.

Yugi wore a modest, skinny purple dress with random white designs all around it, and purple fingerless gloves were on her hands. Around her neck was the necklace-ring the man had given her. Yugi's hair was let down, long and wavy, and her lightning like bangs shone brightly. There was some kohl around her eyes, and on her feet were two purple sandals.

Ryou wore a modest, skinny baby blue dress with white flower designs around the front, and had a blue armband on her right hand. Ryou's hair was raised a little, and a small, blue and white flower was placed on the left side. Around her neck was a white choker, the only thing she owned, with a small, blue flower sketched into it. Some khol was also placed around her eyes, and upon her feet were two blue sandals. Mai then turned around and waved her wand at Marik, Malik, and Mariku, who slowly turned into horses. Mai them pointed her wand at a rock, and it became a carriage.

"Hmmmm…. There's something missing…" Mai spotted Jaden in the stables watching the whole thing with some interest and waved her wand at him. Jaden slowly turned into a boy footman, with two toned brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and brown eyes. Yugi and Ryou looked around in shock before Yugi hugged Mai.

"Oh, thank you Mai!"

"Your welcome, now hurry, into the carriage, you two!" The two girls complied as Jaden, Marik, Malik, and Mariku all got into place.

"Wait, Yugi!" Yugi looked at Mai. "My magic only lasts till the moon is at it's highest peak. Make sure to be home by then, I'll be waiting with your mother's journal." Yugi nodded before the carriage rode off toward the palace, a night of dancing awaiting awaiting the two girls.

4659265657962356723756623956273658236752635623

Shandy: Kay, so we've met Mai.

Candy: I'm so happy we made her the Gardian Angel! We should get Ryou one!

Shandy: And Who would that be?

Candy: *shrugs* Beats me, I was hoping you had an Idea.

Shandy: I know! Dear Reviewers, please review if you want Ryou to have a guardian angel. We'll need at least ten if it's going to happen. Also, if you have anyone in mind that you would like to be the guardian Angel, please tell us that.

Candy: Thanks for reading!

Shandy: We'll See you net chapter!

Both: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Shandy: Welcome to another chapter of 'Cinderella of Egypt'!

Candy: Reviews!

 **InuYoiushi: You get to find out now!**

 **Dark Yugi: Thank you, and yes, Change of Heart would work.**

 **Stephie|9816: Thank you!**

Candy: Time for the story!

 **494445485486464646474697**

Atemu watched all the dancing, absolutely bored out of his mind. He was wearing the necessary prince attire with a purple cape, one had had specifically asked for. Around his neck was the necklace that Yugi had given him. To his side was Bakura, who was wearing his normal attire for being the head of the guard. Girls left and right were swooning at the two of them, and there was the occasional argument about who was hotter. Where was she? He had invited every girl in the land, slave or noble. She should be here. What if she was sick? Atemu shook his head. She might just be late. He hoped that was the case, anyway. Aknamkanon walked over to his son.

"Have you found her yet?" he asked.

"I saw every single person here, father. I don't think she's here yet." Aknamkanon sighed. Suddenly, the doors opened to show our two beautiful young ladies walk on in shyly, hoping that everyone would just stop staring.

"What should we do?" Yugi asked Ryou, her eyes looking at the ever staring crowd. Ryou shrugged, and the two girls looked around hesitantly, unsure of anything. Atemu hurried down the stairs before almost running to Yugi, a small smirk on his face as he bowed down and kissed her hand.

"Would you care to dance?" Yugi stared into the strangely familiar crimson eyes, her own face gaining a crimson blush as she nodded, taking the prince's hand. Atemu motioned for the musicians to play, and they hurriedly did so, slowly starting the commotion that had everyone no longer staring at the two girls or the prince. Everyone soon began to dance on there own, some watching from the sidelines. In said sidelines, Vivian and Tea watched in pure jealousy. Rebecca was dancing with Noah, the brother of the High priest. Ryou also watched from the sidelines, content with just watching. Bakura slowly walked over to the albino girl, silence surrounding them until he spoke.

"You look lovely this fine evening." Ryou blushed, looking down after she looked at him.

"Thank you…. you do too." Bakura smirked before offering her his hand.

"Care to dance?" He asked. Ryou nodded before taking his hand, accepting the proposal to dance. Meanwhile, Yugi was dancing with Atemu, there eyes never leaving the others.

"So… what's your name?" Atemu asked.

"Y-Yugi…. and I already know you're the prince…" Atemu chuckled, spinning Yugi gently.

"Yes, I am. Tell me, what happened to your mother?" Yugi gasped. How did he know…. that's when she noticed the necklace.

"Y-You're that guy at the market place…" Atemu chuckled again, dipping Yugi before bringing her back up.

"Yes, I believe I'm that guy." Yugi blushed, looking down as they continued to dance.

"M-My mom died of an unknown disease. It broke both mine and my father's hearts when we found that the doctor could do nothing to save her." Yugi answered, following through the steps of the dance.

"I'm sorry for your loss… do you want to walk through the gardens?" Yugi nodded and Atumu led her gently by the hand to the gardens. It was quite beautiful. Exotic flowers surrounded them in a maze with fountains that spurted water that looked like shooting stars. When they were deep in the maze, Atemu led Yugi to a bench swing that was connected to a tree branch. Atemu then pushed the swing gently before sitting down also, his arm wrapping around Yugi's waist. The girl blushed, her hand fingering the ring as she sat next to the prince nervously.

"Do you like it? The Ring?" Atemu asked. Yugi nodded, her blush increasing. Atemu took it and fingered it, a smile on his lips.

"My mother helped me make it, told me to give it to the one I want to be with forever before she died." Yugi gained a downcast look. The queen had died a week after her mother had. She perked up and blushed at the last part. Atemu continued. "The ring is enhanced so that the person I want to marry is the only one that can wear it." Atemu gently took the necklace off of Yugi, took the ring off, and slid it onto her ring finger. Yugi gasped as the ring shrunk slightly in size to fit her perfectly. Yugi had tears in her eyes as she looked at it on her hand.

"Y-You want…...Me?" Atemu nodded, and Yugi cried a little in joy before hugging Atemu.

"Thank you." Yugi then looked up in the sky to see that she had plenty of time before she had to go.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" She asked. Atemu smiled, and laughed a little, filling Yugi's belly with butterflies.

"What's your favorite color?"

 **575795957955784697648484544648**

Yugi and Atemu were dancing in the courtyard when Yugi noticed the moon and gasped. It was almost there, in the highest point of the sky. She needed to go. Now.

"Is something wrong?" Atemu asked taking Yugi's hand in his. Yugi looked up at the prince. How could she say goodbye?

"I-I'm sorry, but I need to go." Yugi kissed him on the lips before her hand leaving his, accidentally leaving the ring in his hand, as she started running toward the ball room. Atemu was frozen in shock for several minutes. 'Sh-She kissed me.' Atemu's mind then caught up with what she had said and ran after her. Yugi ran into the ballroom and found Ryou, who was over at the snacks table with the guard Bakura, and left the ballroom at the same time Atemu entered.

"Hurry, Ryou, Mai's magic is going to wear off soon!" Ryou looked up at the moon before picking up the pace, and they got into the carriage and told Jaden to hurry right when Atemu burst through the palace doors.

"Wait! Stop! You forgot your ring." He called out as he ran down the steps, but it was too late as the carriage had already gone. Atemu stared out into the empty night, his eyes disbelieving. She had slipped from his grasp again, and he let a few tears fall. Atemu winced when he felt the jewel on the ring press into his skin and opened his hand, looking at it sadly. That's when he remembered, and joy surged through him.

 _'_ _It is enhanced so that the one I want to marry is the only one who can wear it.'_ Atemu was gonna find her, and Ra help whoever got in his way.

 **6486468468468646846646747644684**

Yugi and Ryou quickly got out of the shrinking carriage before leading Jaden home, Malik, Marik, and Mariku on Yugi's shoulder. When they got there, Mai was waiting for them with her mother's journal revived.

"Did you have fun?" She asked and the two girls nodded, and told her all that had happened. Apparently Ryou had accepted a courting proposal from Bakura, and wore a bracelet to prove it. When they were finished telling her what happened, they sat next to her on a bench in the basement and Mai read Anada's diary to them, adding her own details that made Yugi and Ryou giggle like children.

"And do you know what she said when she saw the King of Trolls?" Mai asked. Yugi and Ryou shook there heads. "She asked 'this is the troll King? I thought he'd be bigger and uglier, not smaller and… what is it, cute?'" Yugi and Ryou laughed openly. Mai laughed also before closing the book, sure to put a bookmark in it before doing so, and stood up.

"Where are you going, Mai?" Yugi asked. Mai smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair.

"I'll have to go soon, I have duties back where I come from, and you two need your sleep. I assure you that tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Yugi and Ryou began to protest, but they both yawned.

"Oh, fine. Bye, Mai." Yugi said, hugging her guardian.

"Bye, Mai." Ryou followed, hugging both girls. Mai hugged them both before stepping away.

"Remember that if you want to summon me, you have to blow on the top of the book and then open it to the hundredth page." Yugi and Ryou nodded, and Mai got her wand out.

"Bing, Baladad, Bong." She said, and a cloud of smoke surrounded her before showing that she had disappeared. Sighing, both Yugi and Ryou blew out the many lights before going to bed. They would need their rest tomorrow.

 **874555795856746745797574748658554848648**

Shandy: Thanks for reading!

Candy: Please review!

Both: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Shandy: Welcome to Chapter 6!

Candy: I'm so happy!

Shandy: Reviews!

 **Stephie|9816: Thank you, and I like being different, so thanks again.**

 **InuYoiushi: Thank You!**

 **The Unknown Pers: Thanks!**

 **Dark Yugi: Thank You! Yes she will get her guardian, I'm thinking it will be next chapter.**

Candy: Thank You for reviewing!

Shandy: Time for the story!

 **3756012765726572635671375123653625726723**

Yugi and Ryou's prediction came true, as Vivian and Tea were mad, and Rebecca was off daydreaming about last night. Sometimes, Yugi and Ryou were like Rebecca, just staring off into the horizon were the palace was. Sometimes, when they were done with all their chores, and no one was looking, they would pretend to be at the ball, dancing with the one they loved. Most of the time they just worked, talking to each other about Mai, and when they could summon her again. Unfortunately, for them, Tea had seen the end of one of these dances, and told her mother about it.

"It is nothing to worry about, Tea." Vivian said calmly, flipping the page of the book.

"But mother, they were dancing. We never taught them how to dance, and Yugi told us that she never danced as if she was in a ball her entire life!" Vivian marked her place and closed the book before she began to think.

"Tea, you are a genious." Tea blinked in confusion.

"I don't understand, mother."

"Just go back to whatever you were doing, I'll tell you later." Tea sighed and left the room.

'So, our little Ryou and Yugi were the ones who stole the attention away from the prince and head of guard…. I'll have to make sure it doesn't happen ever again that they meet.'

 **73569713659736579315723756723657656195956932**

Yugi sighed dreamily as she stared out the window and toward the sunset. Ryou was trying to get some knots out of her hair before they went to bed, and Malik, Marik, and Mariku were playing a small game of tag. The bracelet signifying that Ryou was Bakura's consort now out in the open, as she had hidden it before.

"Ryou, what are the chances that we'll ever meet them again?" Yugi asked, still staring at the sunset.

"I wish I knew, Yugi." Ryou replied, the brush finally going through her hair smoothly. "I wish I knew." Unbeknownst to them, Vivian was quietly locking and closing the door to her room. She had been at the market and it was announced there that the prince himself was looking for the 'purple maiden' as everyone called the beautiful girl that night.

'Now my daughter can have the prince all to herself!' She thought wickedly, putting the key in her hair as a decoration. She then walked back down the stairs, her smirk being noticed by her two daughters.

"Mother, is something wrong?" Rebecca asked. Vivian shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong, Becca. Go back to playing with your dolls."

"Are you sure, mother?" Tea asked.

"I'm sure." The two daughters shared a look before going back to their dolls and artwork. They would find out later.

 **473696296523562395633567965252375237579235723795**

Yugi sighed, walking toward the door to their bedroom.

"I'm surprised that step-mother hasn't asked us to do something yet." She said. "I wonder if something's wrong." Ryou nodded in agreement, standing up. Yugi went to open the door, but the handle wouldn't budge.

"Ryou?"

"Hmm?"

"Were locked in."

 **8326586396923695236563956823685365813653856**

Shandy: Thank you for reading!

Candy: We'll see you next chapter!

Both: Please Review, and good bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Shandy: Welcome to another chapter of Cinderella of Egypt!

Candy: *working on The Mystical Forest* *banging head on table* Stupid. Writers. Block!

Shandy: Okayyy... reviews!

 **Dark Yugi: yes she is, and it's going to be proved more in the next chapter. Thank You!**

 **InuYoiushi: You'll find out right now.**

Shandy: Time for the story! Enjoy and Please review!

 **3856803658385680365368538**

Atemu sighed. This was probably the millionth maiden who had tried the ring on, and had failed.

"I-I'm sure it fits." She said. "My finger probably grew fatter…" The girl sighed, knowing her argument was invalid, and stepped away.

"Next!" Jono said loudly, and Atemu smiled a little. He had chosen Jono to help him in his quest for Yugi not only because he was the one to send out the invitations, but also because he was one of his closest friends and Seto's lover. He sighed, however, in disappointment and frustration as the next girl walked up to him, flirting like crazy and pretending to be his Yugi. This was probably going to be one of the longest days of his life.

 **37624769-4276-947694767496794769476479-**

"What?"

"Were locked in, Ryou. Do you have a key? A lock pick at the least?" Ryou shook her head.

"What should we do?"

"Not panic and think, what can we do?" There were a few moments of silence.

"How about Mai?"

"Perfect idea, Ryou!" Yugi walked over to where the book was and blew on it before opening it to the hundredth page. Mai appeared in front of her in a poof of magic.

"Oh, Yugi I'm so happy to see you and Ryou again… what's wrong?" She asked after she saw both faces of the young teens.

"Mai, were locked in, is there anything you can do?" Ryou asked, staring up at the elder woman with her wide, brown eyes. Mai looked at the door before shaking her head. "Why not?"

"As this was Yugi's original nursery room, Anada had asked me to enchant the door so that any type of magic, not even my own, can open the door. I can teleport out of here and get someone to help you from outside the house, but I don't want to leave you alone if your Stepmother were to do anything." Mai concluded, tapping her finger on her cheek.

"Why would stepmother do anything to us unless….." Yugi had solved it before the words had come out of her mouth. Vivian had to have figured it out, that was the only plausible explanation. Suddenly, Mai snapped her fingers.

"That's it!"

"What is?" Ryou asked. Mai just winked at her.

"You'll see. Yugi, hand me your mother's journal." Yugi did so, and Mai flipped through the many pages before stopping. "There it is, now Ryou, come here please." Ryou walked over to Mai, and Mai pulled out one of Ryou's hairs.

"Ow!"

"Sorry hun." Mai said, fingering the hair. "But you want to see your gardian angel too, right?"

"I-I have a guardian Angel?" Ryou's eyes were wide in disbelief, and all Mai did was wink.

"Now, Here me, Ruler of Guardian angels! Send down dear Ryou's Guardian, that they might meet and be bonded!" There was a flash of gold, blue, white, and black before she appeared.

Ryou's guardian angel had blonde hair and honey eyes that were kind, her left wing like a bat's and her right like an angel. Her robes were half white, half black, and there was a stitched in red/green heart in between the two colors. Ryou and Yugi were staring as the woman walked up to Ryou.

"Hello, Ryou. It's a privilege to meet you." She said in a melodious voice that was soft and caring. Mai nodded in approval.

"I thought she would be it. Ryou, this is Change of Heart, who prefers to be called Chanart. She is your gaurdian angel. I'll let you all get acquainted while I go and get someone to help." Mai waved her wand several times before she disappeared in a poof of sparkles.

"H-How…" Ryou was at a loss for words.

"Lets sit down, and I'll tell you everything."

 **2365836824680246846802467846848826240824**

"I need to see Prince Atemu! It's Urgent!" The shout diverted Atemu's attention to a blond woman with lavender eyes who was yelling at the guards.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we have orders to not let anyone through." One of the guards said, continually blocking the way for the woman.

"But it's about the purple maiden! I know where she is!" Atemu stood and walked towards the seen.

"We still don't have orders Miss-"

"You know where Yugi is?" Atemu asked. Mai smiled at Atemu.

"Yes, but I would rather not disclose the information out loud." Mai meaningly tilted her head to the many girls and women who were hanging on there every word.

"Could you lead me to her?" Mai nodded, and the guards began to protest.

"Stop whining, the lot of you." Bakura said, walking till he was standing next to the prince. "We have nothing to loose at the moment in not believing this claim. Half of you." He looked at his squadron of two hundred men. "Stay here and keep this mob from following us. The rest of you, prepare three horses for us, and then help with this unruly mob." The guards quickly did as they were asked, and soon the three were at a quick trot. Mai wanted to go a little faster, as she did not like the idea of leaving Yugi alone with that woman. Atemu noticed this, and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine." She answered. "But Yugi and Ryou might not be."

"Why would they not be?" Bakura asked, perking up when she said Ryou. Mai sighed, currently finding no other way, told them everything. In the end, Atemu and Bakura were seething mad at Tea and Vivian, and they had seen Rebecca with Noah at the dance, so there anger wasn't at her.

"Let's go!" The prince said, determination wracking through his entire being as he urged his horse into a gallop, and eventually a sprint. The other two followed, and they were soon at the household.

"Wait!" Mai said as Atemu hopped off his horse.

"What is it Mai?"

"We need a plan."

 **82356923650365035060356365380560326083**

"Sque Squeek Squ. Squee Sque Squ." _We need to help Yugi and Ryou. They've been so kind to us._ Malik, Marik, and Mariku were talking amongst themselves in the mouse hole. Malik, who had just spoken, was a light snady color, Marik was a dark sandy color, and Mariku looked like Marik, but he had a very visible scar all the way down his back.

"Squeek Sque Squeee." _I agree, but how should we do this?_ Marik asked. They both looked at Mariku.

"Squ Squee Squel Squee Squee Squeek." _The witch that's posing as Yugi's stepmom has the key._ He said. Malik jumped up in the air.

"Squee Squ Squeek!" _That's It!_

"Squ?" _What is?_ Both Marik and Mariku asked at the same time.

"Squ squeek sque sque squeek squ sqe squeek sque squee squee squeek sque!" _If one of us can scare the witch so that she falls on the floor, then the other two can get the key from her ridiculous hair!_ Marik and Mariku looked at each other before looking back at Malik.

"Sque Squ Squeek Squeek." _Wonderful Idea, Malik pretty._ They said at the same time. An uncommon blush went on Malik's cheeks.

"Squee Squeek Squ Squee Squ!" _Let's do this!_ Malik cheered, and all three turned around and wrapped their tails together to seal the decision.

 **73265896580560658360530836836805**

Shandy: Thanks for reading!

Candy: See you later!

Both: Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Shandy: We (Candy and I) have an important announcement to make.

Candy: As we are approaching our High School years, we will not update as fast as we used to.

Shandy: The next time we update our stories might be in the middle of this summer, or until we are out of High School.

Candy: We thank you for the support, and this chapter, and the next few chapters, are dedicated to those who don't review with the same darn sentence every chapter.

Shandy: with that said, we will no longer reply to the reviews/ reviewers that reply with the same thing over and over again

Candy: Reviews!

 **Unknownperson: We hurried as quickly as we could**

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER: Here it is.**

 **Unknow: Here you go.**

 **Guest: The grand Finale is next chapter, so you're gonna have to wait.**

 **Dark Yugi: Thank you, and you're about to find out.**

Candy: Here's the chapter

Shandy: and PLEASE REVIEW!

 **2836513651380560815861805616851206501266501285**

"Mother, where is Yugi and Ryou?" Rebecca asked. They were usually up by now. Vivian had a knowing smile on her face.

"I decided to give them the day off."

"But Mother, you've never done that before unless it's Yugi's birthday." Tea pointed out.

"So? I felt like they needed a break. You won't be seeing them for a while." Rebecca's eyes narrowed at her mother. She had not seen Yugi or Ryou come downstairs, and being around Vivian most of the time, both her and Tea knew that Vivian had never said such things. Rebecca also knew that Yugi and Ryou hadn't left the house, seeing as it was hard to walk in the house without being loud.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Oh, no where in particular." Vivian played with a piece of her hair. Tea saw the key and gasped.

"Mother, why would you lock Yugi and Ryou in their room?!" She half shouted, her eyes widening a little. Rebecca's eyes widened also.

"Tea, darling. You were the one who pointed it out to me." Their mother mused. "You were the one that said that they had never danced at a ball in their lives, yet were. We know that Yugi and Ryou weren't at the ball, but we know two strange girls that no one had seen before captured the Prince and the Head of Guard's hearts."

"So…. they were at the ball the entire time?" Rebecca asked.

"Exactly" Vivian said. "And I punished them for it."

"Why punish them?" Rebecca asked. "They had every right to go to that ball!"

"They are lower than us, Rebecca." Vivian said in a low and threatening voice. "And if you don't get that, then-"

"No."

"What?!" Vivian looked at Tea.

"I thought something was wrong when you first made Yugi do our chores, but I stayed and followed you because Yugi seemed okay with it. Mother, just because Yugi went out against your orders does not mean that you can lock them both in their rooms. What would you do if it was us?" Tea matched Vivian's scowl perfectly, there facial features showing that they truly were mother and daughter. Suddenly, a knock was at the door, followed by a gruff voice.

"Open in the name of Prince Atemu!" Vivian shot a glare at her daughters.

"Don't say anything about this conversation. We will continue this later. Say anything about Yugi and Ryou being here, and I will hand you over to the slave traders." She said in a voice that put evident fear in her daughter's hearts. The next second, and she opened the door to show Mai, Bakura, and Atemu. Mai's eyes spotted the key in Vivian's hair and mentally growled. How was she supposed to get the key if it was in her hair?!

"Why, what did we deserve to be visited by the Prince of Egypt?" She asked in an overly sweet voice, bowing lowly. As she did so, Mai spotted Malik, Marik, and Mariku scurrying under a table. Mai almost smirked. Perfect.

"We have come to test every eligible maiden, slave or not, to see if she is the purple maiden." Bakura announced, and Atemu held up Yugi's ring.

"Oh, of course!" Vivian said, moving out of the way. "Come in, come in. I have two wonderful daughters that must be the one." She shot a meaningful glance at her two daughters, who were glaring at the ground. Atemu, Bakura, and Mai all walked in, and Mai waved silently to the three mice, who obediently came to her. They recognised her as the one who was super kind to Yugi and Ryou, and liked her alot. She then pointed at Vivian's feet and they scurried over there, unnoticed. Mai pulled out her wand.

"Bibble, Bubble Boom." She whispered as she waved her wand at the mice. Vivian was looking away from Mai and at Atemu, who was watching Tea and Rebecca try the ring on, even though they didn't care. A soft yellow glow surrounded the three mice, and then utter chaos wracked through the home.

Vivian screeched, the mice now as big as a small adult cat causing her to fall.

"Squ Squeeeeee!" _Attack!_ Malik said, crawling onto Vivian and doing one of the worst things that could be done. I'm sure we all know what that was, and as Tea and Rebecca were up on furniture and holding each other, Atemu and Bakura were laughing there heads off. Thinking there lover had the most brilliant idea, Marik and Mariku followed suit, causing more laughter.

"Get the filthy rodents off me!" Vivian screeched, and Mai waved her wand to not only shut her up, but to also levitate the key out of her hair. Handing it off to Atemu, she motioned for him and Bakura to go on.

"Your princesses are waiting." She said, and they nodded, hurrying upstairs.

"You good for nothing daughters!" Vivian screeched. "Stop them!"

"No mother." Both said calmly. "Ryou and Yugi deserves this after what you put them through."

 **81356915125028580125615616561356182512685620156356158135130**

Ryou was sitting on the bed playing with her bracelet, Yugi was pacing back and forth, worried for Mai's wellbeing, and Chanart was watching them patiently. It had been at least fifteen to eighteen minutes, and there had been no word from Mai. Suddenly, hearing the door being unlocked, and thinking it was Vivian, Yugi went over to Ryou and Chanart stood in front of them. The door slammed open, showing the three people in the room Prince Atemu and Guard Bakura.

"Yugi!"

"Ryou!"

"Atemu!"

"Bakura!" The two girls ran for the princes, who opened their arms to them, hugging the two girls. Chanart smiled at them. Atemu and Yugi were the first to pull apart.

"You found us!" She said happily. Atemu chuckled and kissed her cheek. Grabbing Yugi's hand gently, Atemu put the ring on her finger, and then responded.

"Yes, my little one. Mai brought us here, and I believe that she is downstairs. Do you wish to see her?" He kissed Yugi's cheek and the girl nodded, letting Atemu lead her downstairs. Ryou and Bakura were making out, and Chanart followed the Prince and Yugi downstairs to give the two privacy. The second Yugi saw the scene downstairs, she almost burst in laughter.

"Mai, turn Malik Marik and Mariku back to their original size please." She said, giggling a little behind her hand. "And Malik, Marik, Mariku, please get off stepmother." The three mice made a whining sound, but got off of the now disgusted and outraged Vivian. The three mice then turned back to their original size, hiding behind Yugi.

"You insolent brat!" Vivian screamed when she saw Yugi. "My daughters were supposed to marry the prince and guard! Not you and that worthless slave!" Yugi's left hand held her right nervously as she looked at her two stepsisters, surprised that they were both glaring at Vivian.

"Mrs. Moto-"

"Wong." Vivian corrected. "I will not hold that name, havn't sense that good-for-nothing man died." Yugi gasped. She thought Vivian had loved her father, but the truth was now brought to light. Atemu sensed this too and stood slightly in front of Yugi.

"Mrs. Wong, Yugi is the one I love. Your daughters nor any other lady in the whole world have stolen my heart." He looked at Mai. "Could you, perhaps, bound Vivian until my guards come? I don't want her to do any trickery." Mai nodded.

"Bib, Boo, Bob." Ropes appeared from the ground and tied her in place, all the while Rebecca and Tea were watching.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yugi's guardian angel, Mai Valentine." Mai said like it was no big deal. "And that is Change of Heart, or Chanart, Ryou's guardian angel. We thank you for being kind to them, Rebecca, and Tea-"

"I deserve whatever you give me." Tea interrupted. "I should have been like Rebecca, but decided to follow that woman instead. I have been brought to light, and I deserve whatever I get." That was when the door opened, and the guards entered and carried out Vivian, Tea went on her own choice, and Rebecca was able to stay at home with Malik, Marik, and Mariku, promising Yugi that she would take care of the three mice.

 **026030532535305350630856836580380658013658035632805836580365320560**

Shandy: Thanks for reading!

Candy: and Review! You inspire us to update faster!


	9. Chapter 9

Shandy: Hi guys.

Candy: This is our little happily ever after, even if it's short.

Shandy: Reviews!

 **crazy and random child: I'm surprised I couldn't either when I read that.**

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER: Here you go, last chapter.**

 **Dark Yugi: This is the last, last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed my story.**

Candy: Here's the chapter.

Shandy: And we still want you to review, even though it's completed.

64864684846846648468468464684648484

It had been three months since that moment. Vivian was sentenced to slavery, and Tea became a cook in the palace. Everyone was excited for the marriage to take place, even the girls who wanted to be queen.

"Yugi, hold still!" Rebecca shouted.

"But this is so uncomfortable! Can't I just wear something else?" Yugi was being forced into an alteration of the clothes that she wore to the ball. Her dress was longer, and with more shine to it. It was also white with purple designs.

"No. Besides, don't you want Atemu to stare at you the entire time?" Ryou asked.

"I do." Yugi admitted. "But I don't want anyone else staring at me, either."

"Shush!" Rebecca demanded. "If Ryou can deal with the stares, you can too." Yugi sighed, but nonetheless stopped. Ryou had her wedding a month before, and was as happy as ever. It wasn't as big as her and Atemu's was going to be. The second she caught Ryou's bouquet, Atemu proposed that the wedding be next month. Yugi agreed, she just didn't anticipate how fast that month would pass by.

Several moments later, Yugi and Atemu were saying their marriage vows, and it happened so fast in Yugi's opinion. As they danced away on the dance floor, Yugi couldn't help but think one thing.

'Father, Mother, if you are watching me, I hope you are proud.'

 **648648464459597579549649644455856840764796**

A man with spiky blonde hair hugged his wife lovingly, his blue eyes sparkling and proud. The woman had black hair and purple eyes, and happy tears rolled down their cheeks. They looked at each other for a moment, there eyes speaking the voiceless words of pride and love.

After all, there daughter just got married.

 **-4769247624759-75-239-57-9237592357239759-23572357**

 ** _THE END!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Shandy: We'd like to thank you guys so much for loving our story, and reviewing to insert in your own opinions and communicate with us.

Candy: We'd like to thank you all for supporting this story, and so, this little chapter is dedicated to you guys.

Shandy: And to Dark Yugi- Thank you for sticking with us from the beginning. I don't know if we will or have written others like this, but you can always check our other stories and see if the work!

 **1393586086318068060813650861358600863150860861356086315860806315806315806036851086315**

"Grandpa, what is this?" A little Yugi asked, tilting her head cutely as she stared down at a golden Egyptian box.

"It's called the Millennium Puzzle." Her grandpa replied, looking down at his eight-year-old daughter. "It's been told that whoever solves it gets a wish."

"So, I could wish for friends?" The lonely eight-year old asked.

"If you really wanted to." The elder smiled sadly, knowing what his granddaughter was going through. "But I think you might want to try to make friends first before using a wish, just in case you want to use the wish for something else later."

"Alright, grandpa." The little girl said determinedly. "I'll solve this puzzle." She went to run to the family room, where all of her other puzzles were kept, but her grandfather stopped her.

"Yugi, this puzzle is hard to solve. Promise me that you won't give up, even if it takes till your a grandmother to solve it."

"I promise grandpa." Yugi said with a smile. Then she rushed into the room and sat down on the floor, opening the box. The first peice she saw was an oddly shaped peice that was bigger than the rest, with an Egyptian eye in the center. Then something entered her mind- if felt like a memory, but it was impossible for that to be true.

 _"Wait!" Yugi turned to look at a cloaked figure. He gave Yugi a necklace, and when she gave him a questioning look, he explained._

 _"To remember me." Yugi smiled before she reached into the saddlebag and pulled out the necklace her father gave her, the pendant the same shape as the big piece in the puzzle she had to solve. She gave it to the man, who was shocked._

 _"To remember me." The man smiled and took the necklace carefully._

Yugi blinked before she shook her head, a hand reaching to take the pieces out. Meanwhile, Solomon watched his granddaughter with a small smile, remembering a stone tablet that had the image of a nameless pharaoh and his wife saying their final goodbye before the pharaoh had sacrificed himself all those many years ago.

 _'Never give up, Yugi.'_ He thought as he turned to tend to the game shop. _'Every little girl deserves a happy ending.'_

 **36581365103658060856831501056318650826508605388016803658016356801368508638016531680650165**


End file.
